Blog użytkownika:McLuka/,,Życie to nie bajka''- Historia Szczerbatka
Jak obiecałąm Biała Tygrysiczka 104 '' 11.png|Szczerbatkowe święta Ciekawiło mnie życie Szczerbka przed jws i tak powstało to :P Rozdział 1: ........Inny ? Robin szybko pęka ! Już biegnę kochanie '''Nagle pęka jajko i wyglądają z niego dwoje brzoskwiniowych oczu wrauuuu ' '''Jaki piękny on on jest hmm..... on jest bronzowo-brzoskwiniowy piękny jest nasz mały śmiertniczek zębaczor ' 'Jak go nazwiemy ? ' 'Brzoskwinia ' 'Super a te drugiejajo ? ' '''niewiem wiesz przecierz to nie nasze jajo niepamiętasz znaleźliśmy je w pływające do wodospady ''Sa-Scorin '' ''A no tak '' '''''Naglę drugię jajo zaczyna pękać i wyglądają z niego zielono-żółtę oczy O i jest drugi to jest ? Nocna Furia !! '' ''O tym mówiła wyrocznia *Powiedziałą raczej do siebie* '' ''Jaka wyrocznia ? ! '' ''Wyrocznia głosi : Gdy świat nabierze barw , nikt się nie podda wykluję sie potomek Króla Lawreala,Dragon Pride, on powstrzyma zło i zjednoczy ludzi ze zwierzętami '' Aha czyli opieka nad nim trafiła na nas ? '' ''tak, kochanie nieprzejmuj się wyślemy go do szkoły Smoczej Krwi '' ''dobrze a chociarz wyrocznia mówi jakk się nazywa ? o tak mówi '' ''Dragon Pride-Smocza Duma '' ''Dni mijały szybko zanim się obejrzałem mineły 4 miesiące Pride ? '' ''Tak brat? '' ''Morzemy pogadać ? '' ''Tak brachu '' ''No więc tak *Brzoskwinia zaczyna płakać* '' Rodzice wysyłają nas do szkoły króla Lawreala,szkoła Smoczej Krwii Brachu nie płacz poradzimy sobie.Kiedy mamy tam iść ? Dziś w nocy Ok pakujemy się Smoki się zaczeły pakować aż doszła noc. gotowi? tak nie -powiedział tak cicho że mrówka by go nie usłyszała 'Adele wzieła ich w pysk i poceniała do szkły króla Jesteśmy na miejscu pa - odleciała Kto tam ! a to wy nowi rekruci ''' '''dzieńdobry -powiedział Pride 'Dobry o co ja tu widze nocna furia ? ' Pride przybrał dumną postawę i odparł: tak,to ja i mówią na mnie Dragon Pride ''' '''Pride odpowiadasz Dragon Pride ? -strażnik się zamyśał i po chwili odparł uradowany : Ja jestem Kris i jestem smokiem rasy Koszmara Ponocnika ' '''a ty mały ? ' 'Brzo Brzo Brzoskwinia ' 'ok brzo brzo brzoskwinia ' '''Oh nie co to !!! to jak....... 'Ok wkrótce next Tygrisiczka proszę poleć mnie innym plis :{' 'Zagatka rozdziału :' 'Co powiedział Brzoskwinia po : Oh nie !!! to jak............ kto zgadnie rysunek ładny ' 'nexty będą co tydzień w poniedziałki lub w ciągu tygodnia lub soboty i niedziele pozdro ^^' Next'' ''Hejo nikt nie zgadł :[ to nic :D next jest ale no wiecie przepraszam że nie było mnie 2 trygodnie :PPPPPP ok next ^^'' 'To jak...........wieżienie !!!!!! ' 'Ej nie jest tak źle mały ' 'No Właśnie Brzoskwinia damy rade ? ' 'Damy... chyba ' 'Stały tam klatki jadna większa druga mniejsza a wokół biegało ponad 10 smoków i gdzieś dało się słyszeć krzyki jakiegoś smoka który krzyczał :Dalej młode jak będziecie uciekać przed ludzmi tak wolno to nie uciekniecie ! ' 'Chyba to trener? ' 'Tak, to Felix tyle że on jest tu szefuńciem słuchać się go bo was będzie uczył ' '''Okey Cześć jesteście nowi? ja jestem Ros a jak wy ? no jakoś tam ale no ok mówicie ? ' '''YYYY hej Ros Ja jestem Dragon Pride aa to Brzoskwinia ' 'Dragon Pride ten Dragon Pride? Nocna furia Dragon Pride ? Syn Lawreala ? ' 'Ros zamknij piękną buźkę i racz się oprowadzić nowych !!!! to rozkaz ! i nie wmawiaj Pridowi że jest synem Naszej Alfy ! ' 'No ale... no ok choćcie ' 'Ros o co chodziłe że jestem synem Lawreala ? ' 'Niemogę mówić sprawy Państwowe a co do ciebie Brzoskwina ty chyba wiesz ? ' 'Tia Sprawy Państwowe he he ' 'No okey dziwne ' 'Tu są klatki inaczej łóżka ' 'Ok aaaau. ' '''Uważać na inne smoki ! Nic ci nie jest ? jak się zwiecie ? o widze że Ros was oprowadza ? Tak dzieńdobry jestem Dragon Pride a to Brzoskwinia i nic mi nie jest 'Ros szepcze coś Felixowi na ucho' Ok będe pamiętał choć Pride i Brzoskwinia Tu jest twoja klatka a to Brzoskwini 'Brzoskwinia ma malutką klatkę a Dragon Pride ma wielką' Wooow wielka a dlaczego są rozmiary ? ' '''TO wielkość smoka się liczy ' 'a ja jestem malutki a mam taką wielką ? ' 'yyy no tu się liczy twój przyszły wzrost ' 'no dobrz klatki zamukają się o godzinie 22.00 ale u ciebie Dragon Pride jest wyjątek twój gatunek nie lubi za bardzo dnia ale wytrzymuje twoje przeznaczenie więc nie będziesz jednak miał klatki będziesz spał nad brzegiem stawu ok ? ' 'okej a co do lekcji ? ' 'DO lekcji to że jak chcesz to możesz przychodzić kiedy chcesz w dzień i iść kiedy chcesz a w nocy będziesz miał zajęcia ' Ok pasi mi ok Brzoskwinia idz na lekcje ja muszę porozmawiać z Pridem ok bay He Od razu cię polubiłem naprawdę ? Tak choć spać Dobrze '''I tak dobiegamy do końca I rozdziału koniec narazie dopiero w tą środe pojawi się Rozdział II ^^ ''Rozdział 2 pożałujesz tego ! 'Dedyk dla biała tygrysiczka 104 za tak duży komętarz w nastęępnym nextcie dostaniesz rysunek jak się wyrobie' 'yaaaaaaaa o cześć Felix ''' Hej młody jak się spało ? '' ''AAAA Felix wystraszyłeś mnie ! '' ''Soreczka to co zaczynamy ? '' ''Przecierz jest dzie...... a nie jest noc '' ''yeaaa to ja piwinienem ziewać a nie ty '' ''heheszki sam to wymyśliłeś '' ''No wiem wiem to zaczynamy? '' ''ok to od czego zaczynamy? Od yaaaa ! od prezentowania yaaaa '' ''Ej nie ziewać mi tu he he '' ''Dobra dobry młody nie mądż się dawaj pokazuj mi tu swoje skrzydła '' Dosyć ładne 1.43 metra a teraz zamachaj nimi tak jakbyć leciał dobrze tak jest ok ? tak ślicznie umiesz latać ? nie...no ja ten no ja jeszcze nie umiem Ej głowa do góry ty umiesz tylko o tym nie wiesz musisz uwieżyć w swoje skrzydła choć idziemy nad kanion ej ej jaki kanion ? e taka ala przepaść a na dole ostre skały no ok pooglądamy księżyc ? tak tak choć już ''Gdy Dosszli na miejsce : ślicznie aż usiąde sobie ok ? Dragon pride> tak popatrz w dół widzisz tam coś ? '' ''nie a co mam widzieć ? '' ''a to '' ''Felix popycha Dragon Prida i ten spada w dół obok pojawia się felix'' Hej młody ! dajesz uwiesz w swoje skrzydla i poleć ! Widzisz uwierzyłeś i poleciałeś '''Nagle przelatuje jakiś smok łapie Dragon Prida i odlatuje młody już lecę ! zostaw go Growen ! ' '''po miom trupie a jeśli mi coś zrobisz Twój brat nie przeżyje ! ' 'jaki brat !? puść mnie ! ' 'O widać że Rodzony brat ci nie powiedział ? ' 'Spadaj Growen ' 'O nie o nie to może ja powiem ? albo nie pa pa pasztecie ! ' 'aaa pomocy ! ' Znów przelatuje jakiś smok o nie znowu furia? Nieznana Furia łapie Prida i zostawia go na pobliskiej wysepce Cze cze cześć jestem Dragon Pride a ty ty jesteś moim marzeniem ! Stoi przed nim Czarna Nocna furia o błękitnych oczach cześć ja jestem Sparrow i ten no no wiesz co ? Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? tak zgodził się jeeej jeeeej zgodził się daj pyska mordko Wow mocny buziak ! a ty pożałujesz tego że mnie porwałeś ty jak ci tam ? aha Growen ! '''NEXT uwaga organizuję mały konkurskik w którym chodzi o narysowaniu Dragon Pride i Sparrow razem a ja odwdzięcze się rysunkiem ? XD oki doki zaczynamy ?! Growen odleciał i okazało się że Sparrow została też wysłana do Szkoły Smoczej Krwi więc wróciliśmy razem lecąc tak minął rok nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo przez ten rok aż do tego czasu! NO Pride już jesteś niezłym Smokiem umiesz walczyć dorosłeś hehe wiem ale do tego dorośnięcia to mogę się przyczepić ! Nie nie naserio więc wybieramy się na wycieczkę ! A gdzie i skim ? Z grupą XE2 plus ty i Sparrow WoW a gdzie?? Do Zamku Lawreala! *szepcze *niewiem czy to dobry pomysł*Raz kozie śmierć ! jakiej kozie? i jaka śmierć !? Tak się tylko mówi młody no ok a co tam u ..... Hejcia hejcia jak tam u was ? U nas git wiesz że wybieramy... tak wiem nie musisz dokańczać to dobrze że... wiesz ! he he tak tak *szepcze do Dragon P* jak ty z nią wytrzymujesz?* narazie jest ok ok to wyruszamy ! 'W drodze :' Sebastian nie gryź Kropki ! ' '''o bosz masz mega bałagan może pomóc ci ich ogarnąć ? ' 'och przydałoby się ale pewnie się ciebie nie posłuchają ' 'E tam ' 'No dzieciaki co to jest jesteście w tej szkole a zachowujecie się jak banda Greckich bogów ! siadać i przepraszać ! ' '''Wszystkie smoki siadają Dobrze prosze pana przepraszamy ! ' '''Hehe żałuj że siebie nie widzisz felix gęba ci opadła jak niewiem co xD ' ''Reklama w najlepszym momencie ! ''Zzałożyłam stronę na fb włażcię Dragon Pride i Sparrow szukam tam admina lub adminkę zgłaszaĆ SIĘ NA PRIV I POlecać mnie swoim znaj,naj i coś tam jeszcze :D 'Spadaj mały ! ''' Dobra dobra o już jesteśmy ! '' ''Kto tam ?! a to wycieczka wchodzcie '' ''Smoki przeszły a strażnik złapał Felixa i zaczął z nim rozmawiać ja jak to ja się schowałem i podsłuchałem '' ''Co on tu robi ! gadaj! '' ''Growen ! chcę ich pogodzić rozumiesz ?! Lawreal nie ma czasu by zabić tego tu małego ! '' ''Zobaczysz pogodze ich ! '' ''Nie ! Growen Zadrapnął Felixa pod okiem [ :[ ] ya Spadaj nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz '' ''i felix szedł w moją stronę więc dołączyłem do grupy '' ''Dziędobry dzieciątka '' ''Wszyscy się pokłonili oprucz mnie ja taki niewiadomy co się dzieje aż wreszcie Sparrow moja kochana poratowała mnie Pokłoń się szybko ! '' ''A ok sorki te sorki zabrzmiało na całą salę jedynę co usłyszałem to och nie co on zrobił ! Ty ty jak śmiesz powiedzieć sorki ?! '' ''Ja no tenyyy..... Lawreal zostaw go ! '' ''wszyscy się popatrzyli na felixa i znów usłyszałem och ! Felix weś się ogarnij i zabierz swoją grópę zostaw Tylko te 2 smoki Wskazał na mnie i Sparrow :[ Nie nie pozwole ci ich skrzywdzić ! C o oco kaman ? o nic 'Dopiero zaczyna się dziać pa pa ^^ next w tygodniu pojawi się ^^' 'Hej !! to ja :P no tak 1.zapraszam na fb na stronę Dragon Pride i Sparrow 2.Dedyk dla Biała Tygrysiczka 104 za to że za każdy jej komętarz robi mie się tak ciepło w środku xD ok nie będe gadała zapraszam na rozdział' 'Rozdział 3-Ja?' To rozkaz zabrać go i jego grupę lecz zostawić te nocne furie ' '''Strażnicy zabrali grupę i Felixa przed zamek ' 'Związać smoczyce ! ' 'Nie zostaw ją ! alfa nie powinna krzywdzić innych smoków ! ' 'Nie rozkazuj mi co mam robić ! związać ją i wsadzić ją do lochu ! ' '''Nie,pomocy! Sparrow! ' '''nie martw się wszystko będzie dobrze obiecuje! ' '''Sparrow zabrali i w sali został tylko Dragon Pride i Alfa Co się stało już nie pamiętasz brata? jakiego brata i oddajcie Sparrow Nie rozkazuj mi graaa!!!! Lawreal przybrał bojową postawę ' '''Jakiego brata?pytam się ostatni raz! ' 'Lawreal zostaw go ' 'Kochana zrozum czas na zemstę ! ' 'Nie!przepraszam Pride za niego ' 'Nic się nie stało a kim jesteś? ' '''Nagle zza rogu wyszła smoczyca nocnej furi była piękna miała złoty naszyjnik na którym widniał wiking i nocna furia przytulając się i piękne złote oczy. Ja jestem Sonika i jestem królową tego miejsca ' '''ach to wszystko wyjaśnia ' '''hihi dobrze to zapra.....-nie skończyła bo przerwał głośny ryk Lawreala Dosyć ! nie będe słuchać waszego gadania ! czas na zemstę ' '''Lawreal życił się na Prida i zaczęli walczyć ' 'czego od emnie chcesz? ' 'abyś umarł na oczach matki ' 'jakiej matki?ja nie miałem matki ! wyklułem się u rodziny śmiertników ' 'ha ! wcale że nie ! Najpierw urodził się felix potem po paru latach ty i twoja siostra ale oczywiście zabiłeś siostrę na pierwszym spacerze przy przepaści ! ' 'Co felix jest moim bratem? i jakia przepaść? i i nic już ' '''tak felix jest twoim bratem tylę że zieloną furią Dobże jeśli chcesz mojej śmierci to proszę ale wiedz że cię zaczną uważać za mordercę ! ' '''o jak miło że się zgadzasz to więc pora to zakończyć ' '''Lawreal po raz kolejny żucił sią na Dragon Prida i przycisnął go do kolumny za nimi i gdy miał wbijać kły w jego szyję Dragon Pride ugryzł go w pysk i miał czas ucieć ale ! *myśli* jak ugryzę go w pysk złapie się za niego a ja udam że nie żyje!* ' '''Dragon Pride udał że nie żyje a Lawreal zaniusł go do lochów ' '''*myśli*już?może już czekaj czekaj coś czuję mocnego na łapach* o nie zakuli mnie ! ' '''Szybko choć ' 'kim jesteś i dziękuje że mnie uwolniłaś ' 'To ja ciołku dałeś się uszukać ! ' 'Sparrow ! ' 'tak to ja ciołku choć bo inaczej znowu nas złapią ! ' 'jak się uwalniłaś? ' '''mam swoje sposoby a ty....-zatrzymała się i odwróciła się do tyłu patrząc na idącego za nią Dragon Prida a ty jesteś wybrańcem 5 przepowiedni ! 'co? What? itp. ale jakimi? i ja ? ' Narazie tyle bo siedze w domu bo jestem chora :{ pa pa :{ next pojawi się w tygodniu? tsa tak chyba tak ^^ to pa :D HEJCIA TO JA PO DŁUUUUGIEJ PRZERWIE.A DLACZEGO ? A BO WYJECHAŁAM NA ŚWIĘTA DO WARSZAWY I DZIŚ INFORMUJE ŻE 31.12.2015 pojawi się sylwestrowy rozdzialik. Nie na konkurs tak o sobie i jutro rano gdzieś tak o 9 rano wstawie zdjęcie które będzie przedstawiałoco będzie w tym rozdziale kolejnym.odrazu mówie że to będzie raczej smutne ale i mag iczne :3 to nazarie tyle do zobaczenia w sylwka ;3 sorki za błędy ale pisze na tablecie z którym pracowanie to nilada wyzwaniaie =( Elo Zapraszam na rozdzaiał który jest dosyć smutny :[ łapajta rysunek nad którym pracowałam 2 dni xD Rozdział 3...Nie ryzykuj O nie klawiatra zepsułą mi się i pisze z programu musze ją zanieść więć rozdział się dziś nie pojawi :[ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach